$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 1 \\ 1 & 9 & 6 \\ 6 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 6 \\ 9 & 9 & 7 \\ 1 & 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$